Would You Protect Me?
by TTMilanie
Summary: Kisah seorang bodyguard bernama Cho Kyuhyun dalam melindungi nyawa pemuda rebel dan kekanakan, Lee Donghae. KyuHae fanfiction / Kyuhyun/ Donghae/ Brothership/ Friendship. DOUBLE UPDATE chap 2-3
1. Chapter 1

**Would You Protect Me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title: Would You Protect Me?**

 **Author: TTMilanie**

 **Genre: brothership, hurt/comfort, little bit mystery**

 **Rating: T**

 **Length: mini chaptered**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

 **Etc**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this fanfic**

 **A/N:**

 **Setelah istirahat menulis selama beberapa minggu karena kena writer's block, akhirnya otak saya bisa memproduksi ide baru. Mudah-mudahan ini jadi fanfic yang bagus dan nggak ngebosenin.**

 ****JUST ENJOY****

.

 **PROLOG**

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya akan segera mengirim bodyguard lain ke kediaman Presdir Lee. Sekali lagi maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamanannya. Terima kasih,"

Suara desahan kasar dari seorang Kim Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kesibukannya 'mengencani' sang pacar elektronik –sebuah PSP. Pemuda berambut ikal itu berputar di kursinya, menghadap seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia bisa melihat sang bos tengah mengerang frustasi, dengan kedua tangan mengusak rambut coklatnya gemas.

"Ada masalah, Heechul _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengangkat alisnya.

"Masalah?" Heechul tertawa sarkas, ia lantas meraih cangkir kopi di dekatnya, "oh, brengsek," rutuknya tak lama setelah menyadari minuman di dalam cangkir tersebut sudah habis tak bersisa, "ini lebih dari sekedar masalah. Kurasa aku akan gila karena bocah bernama Lee Donghae itu!"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menertawakan tingkah seniornya. Namun ia tahu benar di saat seperti ini Kim Heechul tak bisa diajak untuk bercanda, _namja_ berwajah cantik itu benar-benar akan berubah menjadi iblis jika ada yang mengajaknya bermain-main. Kyuhyun meletakkan sang PSP, keningnya berkerut dalam usaha mengingat nama yang baru saja dilontarkan Heechul. Lee Donghae, seperti sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Putra kedua pemilik Lee corporation?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada memastikan.

"Ya, dia!" jawab Heechul, "kau tahu, kemarin dia baru saja memecat bodyguard dari tempat kita, kemudian hari ini dia meminta _butler_ -nya untuk menyewa seorang bodyguard baru. Oh, Ya Tuhan, bahkan dari kelima bodyguard yang sudah ia pecat, mereka semua sangat terlatih dan disiplin! Apa yang membuat anak itu bertingkah demikian?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan alasannya?"

Heechul kembali mendesah, ia memijat batang hidungnya sembari berucap, "dia bilang Oh Taemin, bodyguard yang baru saja dipecatnya kemarin, bertingkah berlebihan. Taemin melarangnya menonton pertandingan basket di sebuah gor. Menurutmu jika kau menjadi Taemin apa yang akan kau lakukan? _Hell,_ nyawa anak itu sedang diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran yang disewa pesaing bisnis ayahnya! Tentu saja menonton pertandingan basket di tempat seperti itu akan memudahkan mereka untuk beraksi! Bukankah tidak salah jika Taemin melarangnya pergi?"

Sebuah cengiran kecil muncul di bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang berhadapan dengan bocah yang suka melawan rupanya. Sebagai seorang bodyguard, Kyuhyun sudah sering bertemu client yang memiliki berbagai macam sifat menarik, namun dari cerita Heechul, Lee Donghae pasti seseorang yang sulit untuk diatasi.

"Dia masih muda, mungkin dia tidak suka jika seorang _ahjussi_ mengikutinya kemana-mana," kata Kyuhyun berkomentar, "kirimkan saja para _rookies._ Dia pasti akan merasa memiliki seorang teman bermain, bukan bodyguard."

"Aku tidak percaya pada kemampuan para _rookies_ ," tandas Heechul, "dan lagi, putra kedua Presiden Lee berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Aku rasa sudah bukan masanya ia bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu."

"Oh? _Jinja?_ Dia lebih tua setahun daripada aku," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Cho? Aku tidak ingin agen kita mendapatkan cap buruk. Aku sudah berusaha keras mengirim bodyguard terbaik yang ada di sini, tapi semuanya dipecat oleh anak itu hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Aku benar-benar akan mati karena gila!" Heechul mengacak mejanya dengan kasar, membuat kertas file yang telah disusun rapi oleh sekretarisnya jatuh dan berserakan di lantai.

" _Yak,_ kau adalah bos di sini, kenapa harus bertanya padaku? Aku hanyalah bodyguard yang akan menuruti kemanapun kau memerintahkan aku untuk pergi!" jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali menyibukkan diri bermain _starcraft_ di PSP nya.

 _Sama sekali tidak membantu, dasar bocah evil_ , Heechul menggumam dalam hati. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk membenahi berkas-berkasnya yang berantakan. Saat itulah tak sengaja mata Heechul menemukan beberapa file yang terjilid rapi lengkap dengan sebuah foto ikut dilampirkan di sana. Dengan sedikit penasaran ia membaca berlarik-larik tulisan yang ada di dalam file tersebut. Data pribadi Lee Donghae, ia masih ingat satu minggu yang lalu sekretaris pribadi Presdir Lee sendiri yang mengirimkan ke kantor agennya.

"Di sini dia kelihatan seperti anak baik dan penurut," gumam Heechul sambil memandangi foto setengah badan seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_. "Dia tampan, tapi juga sangat manis. Aku heran ada seseorang yang tega menyakiti anak seimut ini."

Memang benar, client yang hampir membuatnya gila itu memiliki wajah manis. Matanya berwarna cokelat cerah, nyaris tersembunyi di balik poni yang menutupi seluruh dahinya. Hidungnya mancung dan tajam dengan bibir tipis yang menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

 _Bagaimanapun juga dia susah diatur dan kekanakan… oh, aku harus bagaimana_ … Heechul kembali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah amat berantakan itu. Ia yakin sebentar lagi kulit wajah nan mulusnya akan segera berkerut karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Heechul meletakkan data pribadi client nya di atas tumpukan map paling atas, setelah itu ia merebahkan kepala. Kedua matanya tampak jengkel ketika melihat sosok Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu anak buahnya yang kini tengah sibuk bermain PSP tanpa peduli pada dirinya.

Jika saja Kyuhyun bukanlah bodyguard yang berbakat, Heechul pasti sudah menendang pantat anak itu dari kantornya. Tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah asset yang luar biasa, kemampuan otaknya tak bisa diragukan lagi. Ia hanya mengikuti pelatihan selama tiga bulan, dan tak lama namanya telah masuk ke dalam jajaran bodyguard senior. Kyuhyun menguasai keterampilan beladiri, menembak, bahkan ia terlatih menjinakkan bom. Heechul terkadang berpikir pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah anggota FBI atau CIA.

"Aku tahu aku ini tampan, _Hyung_. Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah _evil smirk_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

"Jangan berlagak!" kata Heechul. Ia tak bisa memungkiri, terkadang Kyuhyun memang bisa sangat menjengkelkan.

"Sudah memutuskan bodyguard mana yang akan kau kirimkan untuk Lee Donghae?"

Heechul hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun kemudian ia tampak terpaku dengan kedua mata yang sedikit melotot. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, menatap seniornya dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _"Aku hanyalah bodyguard yang akan menuruti kemanapun kau memerintahkan aku untuk pergi!"_. Kalimat itu masuk dalam ingatan Heechul, membuatnya nyaris memekik bahagia. Kenapa tidak segera terpikir sejak tadi! Bukankah bodyguard yang masih muda, namun memiliki kemampuan hebat itu telah berada di depan matanya?

"Ya, kau yang akan kukirim kesana, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"A… apa?"

Heechul bangkit dari kursi putarnya, kemudian melompat naik ke meja yang berada tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, "Kim Heechul kau memang _pabbo_ , kenapa sejak awal aku tidak mengirimkanmu saja!? Kau ini kan masih seumuran dengan Lee Donghae dan kemampuanmu sudah bukan _rookie_ lagi! Aku rasa aku bisa percaya padamu, aku akan langsung mengirimkan data pribadimu kepada Presdir Lee! Aku yakin dia akan langsung setuju!"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Ia hendak berbicara, namun sepertinya terlambat karena Heechul sudah melompat turun dari meja dan melenggang senang menuju pintu keluar. Kyuhyun sudah tahu dia akan pergi ke pusat informasi untuk mencari data pribadinya.

" _Yak,_ Heechul _Hyung_! Tunggu sebentar, kau memintaku untuk menjadi bodyguard anak yang suka memberontak itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan horror.

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya, bibirnya menampilkan seringaian bak iblis, "tentu saja. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau mau menuruti perintahku kemanapun aku memintamu untuk pergi? Lagipula kau masih muda, Donghae pasti akan senang karena ia akan merasa memiliki seorang teman baru. Bagaimana? Aku benar, kan?"

Dengan itu, Heechul menutup pintu ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung memproses kejadian itu.

" _Aiisshh…"_ Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, "tapi aku benci orang yang kekanakan…"

T.B.C

A/N:

Silahkan langsung dilanjut ke chapter berikutnya kalo ngerasa fanfic ini bagus. XD. Jangan lupa review nya, okey? Sorry for typos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Salju yang cukup tebal dipijak oleh Cho Kyuhyun ketika ia pertama kali menapakkan kakinya. Pemuda itu menutup pintu bagasi mobil mewahnya setelah mengeluarkan beberapa koper dan tas (Selain pakaian ganti, ia juga membawa berbagai macam perlatan pengamanan yang akan berguna untuk tugas bodyguard-nya). Kini ia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besi yang sangat tinggi, menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat bangunan megah macam apa yang tersembunyi di dalam sana.

Ia memejamkan mata dan merutuk dalam hati. Kemarin proposal yang dikirim Heechul diterima oleh keluarga Presdir Lee, hal itu berarti ia akan menjadi bodyguard seorang pemuda manja dan keterlaluan bernama Lee Donghae dengan masa kontrak setengah tahun. Kyuhyun sudah menemui tiga dari lima bodyguard yang sebelumnya dipecat oleh Donghae, dan cerita mereka hanya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 _"Kudengar kau yang akan dikirim oleh bos Kim untuk menjaga putra kedua Presdir Lee?"_

 _"Kau benar, Dongguk sunbae," kata Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan seniornya yang memiliki badan besar. "Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau bisa dipecat oleh Lee Donghae?"_

 _"Anak itu memang mengerikan. Di suatu hari dia mengajakku makan di sebuah restoran kimchi. Aku meninggalkannya untuk memeriksa keadaan selama beberapa saat, begitu aku kembali ke meja kami, aku melihat dia sudah memesankan makanan dan jus untukku. Aku langsung memakannya begitu saja, tapi ternyata…"_

 _"A… apa yang terjadi Dongguk-ah?" seorang bodyguard lain bertanya._

 _"Perutku sangat sakit setelah itu. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak ke toilet! Sepertinya dia sudah mencampurkan obat yang aneh ke dalam makananku sehingga ia bisa kabur sesuka hatinya! Di malam hari ketika aku kembali ke mansion Lee, tuan muda Donghae memecatku karena katanya dia membenci bodyguard yang tidak bisa makan kimchi pedas! Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan?!"_

 _"Yak, Dongguk-ah, ceritamu masih belum ada apa-apanya! Aku sempat menemani tuan muda Donghae belajar di taman," bodyguard yang dikenal bernama Youngjin memulai ceritanya, "tapi baru sebentar anak itu membuka bukunya, dia sudah bosan dan mengantuk. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dirinya butuh bermain. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya?"_

 _Semua hanya memandang Youngjin dengan tatapan antusias._

 _"Dia mengajakku bermain kuda-kudaan, dimana aku yang menjadi kudanya kemudian ia naik ke punggungku. Dia memerintahkan untuk merangkak di tamannya yang sangat luas, di tengah salju, selama hampir delapan jam! Anak itu hanya tertawa-tawa sambil memukuli pantatku dengan bukunya! Bahkan hingga sekarang tulang punggungku ini masih sakit, kalaupun ia tidak memecatku, aku pasti akan mengundurkan diriku dengan hormat," tutur Youngjin yang segera membuat bodyguard lain melototkan mata mereka dengan horror._

 _"Kalian masih lebih baik. Aku mungkin menjadi korban penyiksaan tuan muda Lee yang paling tragis," kali ini semua pandangan mengarah pada seorang pria yang tengah meringkuk di sofa, dengan selimut tebal menyelubungi tubuhnya._

 _"Jungshik–ah, apa kau baru saja pergi ke kutub utara? Kenapa kau berselimut begitu di kantor?" tanya Youngjin._

 _"Aku sedang demam, pabbo," jawab Jungshik, "dan itu terjadi karena aku berenang selama hampir satu jam di sungai Han yang membeku…"_

 _"B-Bagaimana bisa?!"_

 _"Tuan muda Lee mengatakan ia telah kehilangan gantungan kunci kesayangannya saat berjalan di tepi sungai Han. Ia memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam air dan mencarinya hingga ketemu, aku terpaksa melakukan karena tuan muda Lee mengancam akan berenang sendiri. Saat itu air di sungai Han benar-benar beku dan aku harus berenang kesana kemari, tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun. Saat aku menyerah dan hampir terkena hypothermia, ia tertawa di tepi sungai dan menunjukkan gantungan kuncinya padaku. Benda itu ternyata tidak hilang, dia hanya mempermainkan aku…"_

 _Dan Kyuhyun serta bodyguard yang lain hanya bisa ternganga mendengar cerita itu._

 **End of flashback**

 **.**

"Aku rasa dia bukan manusia…" Kyuhyun bergumam, sebelum satu jemarinya terulur untuk menekan tombol bel.

Tak lama kemudian, gerbang besi itu berderit terbuka. Seorang pria yang masih cukup muda dengan setelan jas hitam muncul dari dalamnya, ia menunduk kepada Kyuhyun untuk memberikan salam. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ah, anda bodyguard yang dikirimkan oleh agen pengamanan? Perkenalkan, saya _butler_ tuan muda Lee Donghae, namaku Han Sungmin," pria itu tersenyum, menampakkan sepasang gigi depannya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada gigi yang lain, hal itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seekor kelinci.

"Ehm, aku Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Mari masuk ke dalam, pelayan kami akan membawakan barang bawaan Anda!"

Halaman yang sangat luas menyambut Kyuhyun ketika sang kepala pelayan membuka pintu gerbang tersebut. Ia melihat tiga pohon pinus dengan daun dan ranting tertutup salju menaungi rerumputan yang seluruhnya tampak berwarna putih di bawahnya. Mansion Lee sendiri berdiri megah, ornament emas dan cokelat terlihat begitu mendominasi, menyelubungi seluruh dinding papannya yang berwana biru gelap. Kyuhyun mendengar suara gemeretak di bawah kakinya saat ia menginjak salju yang sedikit tipis, hingga ia bisa membayangkan batu-batu kerikil tertata sangat rapi di tanah, berliku hingga ke pintu depan.

"Apa kalian memelihara kuda?" tanya Kyuhyun, _tempat ini sangat luas,_ ia berpikir _, dua atau tiga ekor kuda bisa berlari dengan bebas di sini._

"Eh, tidak," jawab Sungmin sembari terkekeh kecil, "tapi tuan muda Jongwoon, kakak tuan muda Donghae, pernah memelihara seekor. Sayangnya kuda itu sudah mati lama sekali."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekeliling rumah. Sesekali mereka berbicara dengan sebuah telepon berantena panjang. _Pengamanannya ketat, aku rasa rumah ini cukup aman_ , ia kembali membatin.

"Saat ini Presdir Lee dan tuan muda Jongwoon sedang berada dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Australia. Hanya ada tuan muda Donghae yang berada di rumah," Sungmin kembali menjelaskan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka telah tiba di serambi depan. Sungmin menguakkan pintu rumah dengan lebar, berjalan masuk, sebelum kemudian menepikan dirinya sedikit untuk memberikan ruang bagi sang bodyguard.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Lee,"

Kyuhyun menemukan berbagai macam interior antik memenuhi rumah itu. Karpet yang dipijaknya terasa begitu lembut dan hangat, terlihat begitu serasi jika dipadukan dengan sofa-sofa mewah berwarna merah tua yang berjajar rapi melingkari sebuah meja mahogany. Dindingnya berwarna putih tulang, dilengkapi lukisan-lukisan mahal berbingkai emas. Sementara pajangan yang tampaknya adalah barang kuno dari Eropa tersusun rapi di dalam lemari kaca.

"Apakah presdir membeli sendiri semua perabotan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun, matanya tertuju pada deretan vas bunga dengan corak-corak aneh yang terpajang di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Oh, ini semua koleksi almarhumah nyonya. Dia sangat suka dengan berbagai macam barang antik. Tuan Lee hanya ke luar negeri untuk menjalankan bisnisnya," jelas Sungmin. Ia membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah tangga berbentuk spiral berbahan kayu. "Kamar tuan muda ada di atas."

Pegangan tangga itu berwarna cokelat mengkilat, hingga Kyuhyun bisa menatap bayangannya sendiri di sana. Ia pun mengikuti Sungmin naik ke lantai atas. Mereka bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan yang tampaknya baru saja selesai membersihkan ruangan di tempat itu. Semuanya menunduk hormat ketika mereka berpapasan dengan Sungmin.

"Tuan muda Jongwoon sangat benci jika kamarnya kotor, karena itu meskipun beliau sedang tidak ada di rumah, kami selalu membersihkannya," jelas Sungmin tanpa diminta.

Sang pelayan pribadi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Pintu itu dicat dengan warna putih, terbuat dari bahan kayu yang cukup tebal. Sungmin mengetuknya beberapa kali. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat, namun tak ada seorang pun yang muncul untuk membukanya.

"Tuan Muda Donghae, saya akan masuk ke dalam, apakah Anda keberatan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit berseru. Mereka terdiam menunggu, namun tak terdengar jawaban. "Ini ruang belajar pribadi milik tuan muda Donghae yang merangkap sebagai perpustakaan. Kelihatannya dia ketiduran lagi di dalam." Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah anak kunci.

Kyuhyun hanya menunggu sang _butler_ membuka pintu tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar bunyi menceklik, Sungmin tersenyum dan bermaksud untuk melongokkan kepalanya. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan, melalui celah pintu yang cukup sempit, mata Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah objek yang melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah mereka.

"Awas!" ia berteriak dan langsung menarik Sungmin. Pemuda itu memekik karena terkejut, apalagi saat ia mendengar bunyi berdebum menghantam daun pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit.

"A… apa itu? Apa tuan muda Lee baik-baik saja?!" Sungmin bertanya dengan ketakutan.

"Hahaha… hiks… hahahaa…"

 _Suara tawa dari dalam?_ Kyuhyun berpikir. Ia segera meraih kenop pintu dan menguakkannya selebar mungkin. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kertas bertebaran dimana-mana, melayang, sebagian lagi berserak di lantai. Kyuhyun menunduk ketika ia merasakan kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Ada sebuah buku sangat tebal terjatuh di bawahnya, tepat di depan pintu. Jadi benda itu yang terlempar beberapa saat lalu dan hampir mendarat di wajah Sungmin?

Pandangan mereka beralih pada seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada kursi putar, mencengkeram perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak seperti orang gila. " _Yak_ , aku hampir saja mengenaimu, kepala pelayan Han! Tinggal sedikit lagi!"

Ruangan itu sangat memesona, jika saja di lantai tidak terserak kertas-kertas usang dan buku-buku tebal, serta tumpahan tinta. Ada rak-rak mahogany yang penuh berisi berbagai macam literatur terususun rapi disepanjang dinding, menjulang hingga ke langit-langit yang berbentuk kubah. Di antara rak-rak terdapat dua buah meja dari kayu ek yang saling berhadapan, lengkap dengan kursi putarnya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu duduk di salah satu meja dengan kaki terkokang, membelakangi jendela lebar.

"Tuan muda! Keributan macam apa ini?!" Sungmin terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa? Aku kan memang sedang bosan! Salah sendiri Pak Tua berambut brokoli itu tidak mau berhenti bicara!" balas sang tuan muda dengan sebuah cibiran. Ia menghamburkan segenggam kertas sobekan ke udara.

Sungmin mendesah pelan, "bukan Pak Tua berambut brokoli, dia adalah Park _sonsaeng._ Anda boleh saja bosan, tapi jangan asal melemparkan barang, bisa berbahaya jika ada orang lain yang terluka." Ia menunduk untuk mengambil buku tebal yang ada di lantai, kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

Alih-alih menjawab, kedua mata beriris caramel itu tampak terpaku menatap sosok berperawakan tinggi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Donghae mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian ia menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja dengan sedikit kasar, membuat beberapa buku jatuh berdebum menghantam lantai. Ia bangkit dari kursi putar dan berjalan mendekat tanpa peduli pada apapun yang diinjaknya.

" _Nuguya?"_

"Ah, maaf, saya lupa memperkenalkan. Dia adalah bodyguard Anda yang baru, tuan muda. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun," jelas Sungmin.

"Bodyguard baru?" Donghae mengulangi. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara tawa kerasnya kembali terdengar, "cepat sekali ada bodyguard yang datang, padahal baru kemarin aku memecat _ahjussi_ tua dan cerewet itu. Sekarang di depanku sudah ada _ahjussi_ lain. Kali ini, berapa lama aku akan mempertahankannya, ya?"

 _Ahjussi_? Urat di dahi Kyuhyun tampak berkedut ketika telinganya mendengar panggilan yang sangat tidak terhormat itu. _Hell_ , dia baru berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, mungkin wajahnya memang terlihat lebih dewasa, namun dipanggil dengan _ahjussi_? Ini adalah penghinaan terbesar yang pernah didapat oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mulai hari ini, Tuan Cho yang akan mengawasimu kemanapun Anda pergi. Dan saya mohon, tuan muda, hargailah dia dan jangan mempermainkannya seperti bodyguard yang lain. Tuan besar menyewa mereka untuk menjaga keselamatanmu!" Sungmin berkata dengan nada memohon.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Kyuhyun tengah mengamati pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Donghae memiliki postur tubuh yang tidak bisa dibilang tinggi, bahkan terkesan mungil. Ia hanya memakai stelan kaos oblong kebesaran dan celana jeans dengan sedikit noda rumput di bagian lututnya. Wajah manis dan polosnya akan membuat siapapun tak mengira ia memiliki kelakuan buruk. Namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan suatu hal lain yang tersirat dalam pandangan Donghae. Kedua bola mata yang sayu itu tampak sangat suram bagi Kyuhyun.

 _"Arasseo_ ," Donghae memecah keheningan. Ia mengangkat tinggi dagunya, kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada. Sementara kedua matanya berkilat menantang, "kita lihat saja apa yang bisa dia lakukan untukku. Kenapa tidak kita coba saja untuk memberikannya tugas pertama?"

Dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat ujung bibir tipis pemuda itu tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringaian.

 **T.B.C**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Sifat Donghae sama Kyuhyun ketuker di FF ini. XD. Bagaimana? Apakah cerita ini boleh lanjut? Terlalu pendekkah? Silakan di review. Gomawo,** ** _readerdeul!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

 _Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika reader sekalian nggak nyaman membaca bagian prolog. Ada kesalahan sedikit waktu saya mempublish ff ini. Tapi Alhamdulillah sekarang sudah bisa saya perbaiki._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 2**

Pakaian berserakan di lantai, kertas-kertas bekas yang membentuk gundukan, mainan anak-anak dan kepingan DVD tersebar di berbagai tempat, bungkus-bungkus makanan bercecer, dan potongan pizza yang menempel di langit-langit (untuk yang satu ini, Kyuhyun bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana benda itu bisa berada di sana) adalah pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di kamar seorang Lee Donghae. Ruangan luar biasa luas itu juga terasa pengap dan lembab. Dan hal tersebut tidaklah mengherankan, mengingat jendela lebar yang ada di sana hampir tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh gunungan baju kotor.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa membersihkan ini semua, Cho _ahjussi_?" tanya sang tuan muda. Ia tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada ambang pintu.

 _Jadi ini tugas pertama untukku? Membersihkan neraka ini?_ Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia harus merelakan sepatu kerjanya menginjak ceceran pudding basi di karpet. Pasti butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk membereskan semua pakaian itu, menata mainan-mainan yang jumlahnya sama sekali tak bisa dibilang sedikit, ataupun mengepel lantai dan dinding dari noda bekas makanan. Dan tentu saja, membuat ruangan itu harum kembali dari bau makanan basi yang bisa membuat siapapun memelintirkan hidung.

"Saat aku kembali nanti, kamarku harus bersih seperti semula, Cho Hyujun _ahjussi_."

"Ah, pastikan semua mainanku tertata rapi, agar aku mudah mencarinya!"

"Juga jangan membuang barangku sembarangan! _Yak,_ kenapa diam saja? Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak, huh?!" nada suara Donghae meninggi ketika ia menyadari Kyuhyun tak bergeming sembari membelakangi dirinya.

Donghae hendak mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, sang bodyguard telah bertindak cepat. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan mendadak, mengunci pergelangan tangan Donghae, kemudian mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Donghae hanya memelototkan matanya dengan horror, ia tidak berteriak karena terlalu terkejut.

"A-apa yang–"

"Sssht…" Kyuhyun berdesis, menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Donghae, memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu diam, "sepertinya ada beberapa kesalahpahaman di sini, tuan muda Lee Donghae. Sebelum aku menjalankan tugas, kau harus mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan."

Sang _brunette_ berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan itu, namun Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak membiarkannya. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, memenjarakan Donghae di antara dirinya sendiri dan dinding kamar. Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tajam, seolah ia adalah singa yang siap menelan mangsa bulat-bulat. Mau tidak mau Donghae merasa terintimidasi, namun ia tetap mempertahankan wajah kerasnya.

" Pertama," Kyuhyun berucap dengan suara lirih, namun mengerikan, "aku adalah bodyguard, bukan baby sitter-mu, aku bertugas untuk melindungi dan menjagamu, tapi tentu saja bukan membereskan semua keributan yang sudah kau buat ini. Kedua, soal panggilan _ahjussi_ yang kau berikan. _Hell_ , usiaku dua puluh tiga tahun, bahkan aku lebih muda satu tahun darimu. Bagaimana mungkin kau memanggilku dengan _ahjussi_ , huh? Dan yang ketiga, namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Cho Hyujun! Kau sudah sebesar ini tapi tidak bisa melafalkan nama orang dengan benar?"

"Kau… kau hanya seorang bodyguard, kenapa kau tidak diam dan menuruti segala perintahku saja?" Donghae masih berkeras.

 _Evil smirk_ itu menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun, seiring dengan cengkeramannya di lengan Donghae yang kian menguat. _Masih berusaha melawan_ , Kyuhyun berpikir, ia tertawa kecil dan kembali berucap, "kau sudah dewasa, tuan muda. Tapi sikapmu tidak ada bedanya dengan anak yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Dan, oh… bahkan anak SD pun masih bisa diatur. Jadi mungkin sikapmu ini hampir sama seperti seorang balita. Itu sangat memalukan, kau tahu?"

Wajah Donghae tampak memerah, seiring dengan kedua matanya yang mulai melotot horror. Ini adalah penghinaan terbesar yang pernah ia terima selama hidupnya. Tak ada siapapun yang bisa berkata sekasar itu padanya. Ia seperti pangeran di rumah itu, semua orang tunduk dan tak berani membantah apapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, seorang bodyguard seperti Kyuhyun –dengan sangat tidak sopan– memerangkapnya di dinding dan bersikap begitu keterlaluan?

" _Well,_ sepertinya di sini aku harus mengajarimu banyak hal. Terutama bagaimana kau harus bersikap pada orang lain. Kau harus menghargai setiap orang dan hentikan sikap egoismu yang sangat konyol itu!" lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa berhenti memandang Donghae dengan penuh aura gelap.

Donghae tertawa sarkas mendengarnya, "sepertinya kau ingin membalas kelakuanku pada teman-teman bodyguard-mu ya? Mereka tidak terima dengan perbuatanku saat itu? Kau tahu, mereka bisa datang ke rumah ini untuk menuntut ganti rugi. Aku akan memberi sebanyak yang mereka mau!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengobati hati orang lain dengan uang?"

"Uang selalu bisa membeli segalanya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Ayahku selama ini!"

Cengkeraman Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangan Donghae menguat seiring dengan rasa marahnya yang mulai memuncak, hingga sang _brunette_ mengernyitkan dahinya menahan sakit. Namun alih-alih menyudahi perdebatan itu dan menuruti apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, Donghae justru semakin menantang. Ia memandang kedua mata Kyuhyun dengan tajam, tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa takut.

"Kau memintaku untuk menghargai orang lain?" Donghae kembali berkata, "jangan konyol, tuan bodyguard. Apa kau pikir dengan menghargai orang lain aku bisa membuat mereka memperhatikan diriku? Apakah semua orang tak akan pergi begitu saja? Apakah mereka akan memahamiku walaupun hanya sedikit?! Jawab aku!"

Lidah Kyuhyun mendadak kaku. Tanpa sadar ia mengendurkan sedikit cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Donghae, membuat pemuda _brunette_ itu kembali berusaha untuk lepas dari kungkungannya. Ia terpaku bukan karena tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Donghae, ia hanya bingung melihat sosok di hadapannya yang mulai gemetar. Iris caramel itu masih menatapnya tajam, namun kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat genangan cairan bening di sana.

"Jawabannya tidak! Bahkan aku sudah lelah mencobanya, aku sudah lelah bersikap baik pada orang lain! Bagaimanapun juga tak ada satupun yang peduli lagi padaku!" Donghae berteriak keras, kemudian kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

Sang bodyguard terhuyung, namun dengan cepat ia menjaga keseimbangannya hingga ia tak perlu salah menginjak bekas taco yang jatuh di lantai (makanan itu sudah berjamur dan terlihat mengerikan). Ia kembali menatap Donghae yang tengah berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Cairan bening yang beberapa saat lalu sempat muncul di mata Donghae sudah menghilang, hingga Kyuhyun berpikir ia hanya salah melihat.

"Bersihkan tempat ini atau kau akan berakhir seperti bodyguard yang lain!" perintahnya sebelum berjalan mundur menuju pintu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri, memandang bingung sosok yang tengah tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga, tak peduli dengan teriakan para pelayan yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.

 _Dia menangis,_ pikir Kyuhyun, _kenapa dia menangis?_

…

"Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya Anda tidak perlu melakukan semua ini…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak gerakan tangannya menggosok lantai marmer itu dari saos tomat kering. Ia mendapati sang _butler_ tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk, kepalanya tertunduk, barangkali karena merasa bersalah atas kelakuan tuan mudanya. Ya, karena Kyuhyun memilih untuk memenuhi perintah Donghae, membereskan kamar ( _well,_ Kyuhyun sebenarnya lebih suka menyebut tempat itu sebagai _neraka bau_ ) miliknya dan segala kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

"Tak apa, lagipula dia ingin aku membersihkannya," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyit jijik ketika menemukan sekotak pizza yang telah mengeras di kolong tempat tidur.

Sungmin mendesah, kemudian ia berjongkok di sisi Kyuhyun, menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya, dan ikut membantu memasukkan sampah-sampah ke dalam kantong plastik, "tuan muda selalu melarang kami untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pernah sekali kami mencoba untuk membersihkan tempat ini, tapi secara tak sengaja salah seorang pelayan menghilangkan mainan kesayangan tuan muda. Sejak saat itulah dia tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menginjakkan kaki di sini."

 _Mainan_? Kyuhyun mengerling ke arah setumpuk boneka yang sudah tampak kotor dan usang. Kumpulan boneka kain berbagai ukuran itu telah siap dimasukkan ke dalam kantong sampah, mengingat bentuk mereka tak layak lagi untuk disimpan. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir sang client yang telah tumbuh dewasa masih suka memiliki mainan seperti itu.

"Aku tak percaya bagaimana dia bisa hidup di tempat mengerikan begini. Apakah setiap hari dia hanya tinggal di kamarnya?"

Sang kepala pelayan menggelengkan kepala, "tuan muda Donghae hanya berada di kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia suka melakukan banyak hal di luar rumah, terutama berbelanja." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terletak di salah satu sudut, "itu terhubung dengan ruangan pribadi tuan muda yang lain. Di sanalah dia menyimpan semua belanjaannya, mulai dari pakaian, perhiasan, dan peralatan elektronik. Tuan muda itu memiliki kebiasaan membeli semua barang di sebuah department store dalam sekali belanja."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, "lalu… seperti apa ruangan di dalam sana? Mungkinkah lebih mengerikan dari kamar ini?"

"Oh, tidak," jawab Sungmin tertawa. "Ruangan itu selalu tertata rapi. Kami membersihkannya setiap kali tuan muda menginginkan. Lagipula… sepertinya tuan muda tak pernah menyentuh barang-barang yang dibelinya."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian ia kembali sibuk memilah-milah mainan yang berserakan, memasukkannya dalam sebuah kotak kardus untuk ditata ulang nanti.

"Dulu… tuan muda Donghae tidak bersikap seperti sekarang," tutur Sungmin yang membuat pandangan Kyuhyun teralih padanya, "dia sangat manis, manja, dan juga penurut. Semua orang menyayanginya, terutama nyonya besar. Meskipun tuan muda Donghae bukanlah putra kandungnya, tapi beliau tetap merawatnya dengan sangat baik, sama seperti beliau memperlakukan tuan muda Jongwoon."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya cepat, "jadi, tuan muda Donghae dan kakaknya berbeda ibu?"

"Benar. Sepertinya tuan besar memiliki isteri simpanan, tapi tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Tuan muda Donghae lahir dari isteri simpanan tersebut. Namun tuan besar dan nyonya selalu menutupinya dari anggota keluarga yang lain," jelas Sungmin. "Kudengar dari ayahku, tuan muda Donghae dibawa kemari saat dia bayi, masih begitu merah bahkan tali pusarnya belum terputus. Semua orang mengira dia adalah anak yang baru dilahirkan oleh nyonya Lee."

"Lalu, apakah hingga sekarang tak ada yang mengetahuinya?"

Sungmin tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu, "semua orang mengetahuinya setelah nyonya besar meninggal. Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Tapi di suatu malam delapan belas tahun yang lalu, nyonya tewas tertembak di kamarnya sendiri. Selang beberapa bulan kemudian, rumah ini dikirimi surat kaleng. Isinya adalah bukti-bukti bahwa tuan muda Donghae bukanlah anak dari perkawinan sah tuan dan nyonya. Sejak saat itulah anggota keluarga lain mulai membenci tuan muda Donghae."

"… _bagaimanapun juga tak ada satupun yang peduli lagi padaku!"_

Kalimat itu terngiang di dalam kepala Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah Donghae berkata demikian karena sikap anggota keluarganya?

"Aku masih ingat, dulu, tuan muda Donghae, tuan muda Jongwoon, dan aku sering bermain bersama. Saat ayahku masih menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah ini, aku ditugaskan untuk menemani mereka setiap hari. Tuan muda Jongwoon sangat menyayangi _dongsaeng_ nya, tapi setelah ibu beliau meninggal, beliau selalu bersikap dingin pada tuan muda Donghae. Mereka tak pernah bicara satu sama lain." lanjut Sungmin.

"Lalu, apakah kasus pembunuhan nyonya besar sudah terungkap?"

"Tuan besar tidak pernah melaporkan kasus itu ke polisi," jawaban Sungmin hanya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, "beliau mengatakan hal itu akan membuat reputasi Lee corporation menurun. Hingga sekarang, publik hanya mengetahui nyonya Lee dibunuh oleh perampok yang mengincar barang berharganya. Padahal… tuan muda Jongwoon berpikir, pembunuhan itu mungkin dilakukan oleh orang yang dekat dengan nyonya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "kau tahu apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, beliau tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya padaku," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah, menyayangkan sikap Presdir Lee yang tidak peduli pada kasus pembunuhan isterinya. Bagaimanapun pelaku pembunuhan itu masih berkeliaran dengan bebas sekarang dan tak menutup kemungkinan anggota keluarga yang lain sedang diincar.

"Sebenarnya tuan muda Donghae akan mewarisi Lee corporation kelak. Tapi, anggota keluarga yang lain tentu saja menolak keras. Mereka beralasan tuan muda Donghae bukanlah anak yang sah, perusahaan itu sudah seharusnya diberikan kepada tuan muda Jongwoon. Karena itulah–"

"Banyak yang mengincar nyawa tuan muda Donghae?" Kyuhyun memotong, ia melihat Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ah, bagaimanapun sikap tuan muda Donghae sekarang, aku berharap kau bisa sedikit memahaminya, Tuan Cho. Percayalah padaku, sebenarnya dia sangat baik," ucap Sungmin sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Cukup Kyuhyun saja," sahut Kyuhyun yang membuat sang kepala pelayan mengangkat alisnya bingung, "panggil aku Kyuhyun, Sungmin _Hyung_."

Wajah Sungmin terlihat memerah, sebelum kemudian ia menunduk sembari mengusap tengkuk dengan sedikit canggung, "aku… dulu tuan muda Donghae juga memanggilku _Hyung_. Rasanya senang sekali ada yang memanggilku begitu setelah sekian lama."

Pemuda berambut ikal itu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, mungkin untuk sedikit meregangkan kaki yang kaku, " _yah_ , mulai sekarang kau adalah Sungmin _Hyung_ ," ia berucap, membuat Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun kemudian beralih pada tumpukan boneka kain usang yang telah berjejal di dalam kantong plastik. "Lalu, ini semua harus diapakan _Hyung_? Kelihatannya mereka sudah tidak mungkin disimpan lagi. Apakah kita harus membuangnya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sungmin bingung, "tuan muda sangat menyayangi mainannya. Tapi untuk yang sudah kotor ini, aku rasa tuan muda sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi."

"Jadi, lebih baik kubawa ke tempat pembuangan sampah," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tunggu," Sungmin menahan sang bodyguard, "biar aku saja. Aku akan turun sebentar untuk memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan di bawah. Aku bisa membawanya."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia hanya menganggukkan kepala. _Itu lebih baik_ , ia berucap dalam hati sembari memutar pandangan menatap kamar milik client nya. Paling tidak sekarang tempat itu sudah sedikit layak huni. Hanya tersisa pakaian kotor yang belum disingkirkan, tak ada lagi bekas makanan busuk dan sampah. Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia bisa turun untuk makan siang, setelah itu sang kepala pelayan pun pergi.

…

"Aku ingin membeli semua yang ada di tempat ini!"

Perhatian semua pengunjung dan pelayan di department store teralih begitu mendengar suara lantang tersebut. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang memiliki begitu banyak uang hingga ingin membeli semua barang mewah yang berada di sana. Mungkin seorang milionair tua dengan lipatan lemak di perutnya, itulah yang mereka bayangkan. Namun ratusan pasang mata segera terbelalak ketika mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, lengkap dengan asisten-asisten pribadinya yang semua memakai jas berwarna hitam.

Pemuda _brunette_ berwajah manis itu tampak mencibir, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sementara matanya menatap ke sekeliling dengan gaya arogan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan satu kakinya yang terbalut sepatu kets ke lantai seolah sedang tidak sabar.

" _Yak,_ kenapa semuanya hanya diam? Sudah kubilang aku ingin membeli semua yang ada di sini!" ia kembali berteriak, kali ini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Seorang wanita pelayan menghampiri pemuda itu dan memberikannya tampang mengejek. "Aku rasa Anda tidak serius, tuan. Semua barang yang ada di department store ini berkualitas, sehingga harganya tidak main-main. Apakah Anda bisa membelinya? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin." Ia tertawa mengejek.

Tanpa memberikan respon, kecuali seringaian kecil yang tampak samar, pemuda itu merogoh saku jaketnya. Ia mengulurkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna keemasan kepada sang pelayan. Wanita yang semula mengejeknya kini ternganga, seiring dengan kedua matanya melotot horror. Tangannya yang gemetaran meraih kartu kredit tersebut setelah memastikan dirinya tak salah membaca nama yang terukir di sana.

"A-anda… L-Lee D-Donghae… putra pemilik Lee C-Corporation…?" ia tergagap.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan, hm?" Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Aku bisa membeli seluruh gedung ini, sekaligus dengan tanahnya. Bahkan aku juga memiliki kuasa untuk menuntut ke pengadilan atas etika kurang sopanmu, dasar jalang!"

"M-maafkan s-saya… saya t-tidak segera m-mengenali anda, t-tuan…" wanita itu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, seperti orang yang memohon ampun pada rajanya, "a-aku akan mengepak semua barang yang Anda inginkan! Tolong maafkan saya tuan muda Lee Donghae!"

Wanita itu bergegas pergi, kemudian ia memberitahukan segalanya kepada pelayan yang lain. Mereka langsung _shock_ sekaligus panik, namun tak lama semuanya terlihat sibuk mengemas barang. Bahkan para pengunjung yang lain terpaksa harus pergi dari sana, mengingat tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka beli. Desahan kecewa dan kesal sesekali terdengar, meski begitu tak satupun yang berani menghalangi keinginan seorang Lee Donghae.

"Maafkan aku, tuan. Tapi karena Anda tidak membelinya, kami harus mengambil jam tangan itu…"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang semula hanya memandangi keributan yang terjadi tampak terkejut. Ia melihat pelayan di _outlet_ itu dengan hati-hati mengambil sebuah jam tangan yang tengah dipegangnya, kemudian hendak memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak transparan. Ia tampaknya baru menyadari ratusan jam tangan yang semula terpajang di etalase telah lenyap.

"T-tunggu dulu, jam itu–"

"Mohon maaf, tapi tuan muda Lee Donghae menginginkannya. Lagipula benda ini sangat mahal dan kelihatannya tabungan Anda belum cukup," wanita itu berusaha untuk berucap sesopan mungkin.

Sang pemuda berambut merah tampak kecewa, "tidak bisakah Anda menyimpannya untukku? Aku janji akan datang lagi, tiga–ah, tidak dua hari lagi! Tolong simpan hingga dua hari lagi, Nona!" ia berucap, sembari kedua mata berkelopak satunya memandang penuh permohonan.

"Maaf, tuan. Kami tidak bisa!"

"Tapi, itu hadiah untuk seseorang! Aku benar-benar menginginkannya!"

Wanita pelayan itu tidak peduli. Ia tersenyum manis sekali lagi, sebelum memasukkan jam tangan mewah tersebut ke dalam kotak dan membungkusnya serapi mungkin. Sang pemuda mengerang frustasi. Ia memandangi jam tangan yang sangat diinginkannya, tak bisa merelakan benda itu menjadi milik orang lain. Namun ia memang tak bisa berbuat apapun, seperti yang dikatakan si pelayan, ia belum memiliki uang untuk membelinya.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar, sebelum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Bisa dilihatnya sang milionair muda yang tengah menunggu para asistennya mengangkut semua barang belanjaan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh rasa kesal, kakinya hendak kembali melangkah pergi, namun kemudian sebuah suara yang sangat familiar membuat pemuda berambut merah itu membeku.

"Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk kau kah itu?"

Donghae, ia yang nyatanya memanggil. Ia melangkah perlahan, menatap punggung kurus yang membelakangi dirinya. Sementara pemilik punggung tersebut masih terdiam tak bergerak.

"Benar, kau Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk, ini aku, Donghae!"

Eunhyuk, sang pemuda berambut merah tampak menegang. Namun ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Donghae menjadi tidak sabar. Ia berlari kecil, kemudian berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk. Seketika kedua matanya berkilat senang saat ia bisa melihat wajah berahang tegas yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah! Eunhyuk! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Donghae berseru, dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, _pabbo_? Selama ini kau meninggalkanku kemana, hm? Aku tak punya teman lain selain dirimu…" tuturnya sembari menenggelamkan wajah di bahu Eunhyuk.

Selama beberapa detik, Eunhyuk hanya terdiam. Ia tak melakukan apapun, tak membalas pelukan sang _brunette_. Namun tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mulai menggenggam kuat. Dan kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh darinya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Donghae dengan bingung, "apa kau marah padaku?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab dan hendak kembali berjalan, namun Donghae menggenggam lengannya. Ia menoleh sedikit, memandangi Donghae yang tengah mendongak ke arahnya, menatap dengan sepasang mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum teramat polos. Dan itu membuat hati Eunhyuk seperti dicengkeram kuat. Rasa benci yang entah berasal darimana tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Eunhyuk lirih.

"Hyukkie…" Donghae mulai menyadari seseorang di hadapannya tak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan. "Hyukkie… kau ingat padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat padamu, Lee Donghae. Sekarang lepaskan aku, karena kau adalah orang yang kubenci."

Donghae tersentak mendengarnya dan tanpa sadar ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Eunhyuk. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk terbebas dan kembali berjalan keluar. Sang _brunette_ hendak memanggilnya, namun kemudian ia teringat mungkin Eunhyuk ingin membeli sesuatu di tempat itu. Saat seorang pelayan lewat di depannya, ia kemudian bertanya.

"Ah, pemuda yang tadi… sepertinya dia sangat ingin membeli sebuah jam tangan, tuan muda."

"Jam tangan? Jam tangan yang mana?" tanya Donghae tergesa.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, kemudian memberikannya kepada Donghae. Ia bisa melihat sebuah jam tangan yang sederhana, namun indah berada di dalamnya. Jam itu memiliki tali pengikat berwarna perak, beberapa berlian merah nan mungil terdapat di bawah kedua belas angka penunjuk waktu, sementara masing-masing jarumnya merupakan emas putih. _Ah, dia ingin membeli jam yang bagus ini_ , Donghae berpikir.

Ia lantas berlari keluar dari department store itu begitu saja, sembari menggenggam kotak berisi jam tersebut. Bisa dilihatnya sosok Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan, sesekali pemuda itu menggerakkan kepala untuk mengusir salju yang jatuh di atas rambutnya. Donghae meringis lebar, sebelum kemudian ia berlari menyusul teman lamanya.

"Eunhyuk!" mendengar panggilan itu sang rambut merah hanya terdiam. Ia tak ingin berhenti, namun entah kenapa kakinya mendadak seperti terpaku di tanah. Bisa didengarnya suara napas Donghae yang sedikit terengah semakin mendekat. Seiring kemudian sepasang tangan mungil melingkari lengannya.

"Eunhyuk, ini…" Donghae mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam, membuat kedua mata Eunhyuk melebar sedikit. "Kau menginginkannya, kan? Aku membelikan ini untukmu, Eunhyuk. _Cha,_ ambillah!"

"Tidak usah," ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyentakkan tangan Donghae. "Aku tak menginginkan itu."

"Tapi–"

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi, kau anak haram!" Eunhyuk menggertak.

Donghae tersentak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai gemetar. Sementara itu Eunhyuk hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian. Ia terlihat seperti orang lain di mata Donghae. Seperti mereka tak pernah mengenal.

"Hyukkie… kenapa…? Apa kau membenciku…?"

Sebuah tawa sarkas keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk, ia kemudian mencengkeram kedua bahu Donghae dengan kasar, "ya! Aku sangat membencimu dan juga keluargamu! Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku, Lee Donghae! Aku berharap aku tak pernah mengenalmu! Karena keluargamu Ibuku–" ia berhenti, seolah apa yang akan ia ucapkan berikutnya terlalu menyakitkan.

Dengan sekali sentakan Eunhyuk mendorongnya, membuat Donghae terhuyung dan jatuh. Beruntung salju yang menumpuk membuat permukaan trotoar itu menjadi lembut, sehingga Donghae tidak merasa sakit saat tubuhnya terbentur di sana. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang masih diselimuti kemarahan.

"Aku bukan temanmu, anak haram. Jangan bersikap seolah kita pernah berteman!"

Kemudian Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat beberapa asisten Donghae berlari-lari untuk menolong sang tuan muda. Secara tak sengaja, ia juga sempat mendengar Donghae memanggili namanya lirih.

"Tuan muda, Anda baik-baik saja? Siapa orang itu?"

Pertanyaan asistennya diacuhkan oleh Donghae. Ia hanya berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung menuju mobilnya, sembari kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kotak jam tangan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Eunhyuk. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi penumpang, menunggu sang sopir untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Anak haram, huh…?" Donghae menggumam lirih, cairan bening meleleh dari salah satu sudut matanya, "bahkan sekarang… semua orang memanggilku begitu…"

 **T.B. C**

 **Gimana? Haha… silakan cek chapter tiga, ada hadiah tahun baru dari saya. Thanks untuk yang sudah mereview. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Donghae. Matanya tertuju pada langit-langit yang kini bersih, tak ada lagi potongan pizza menempel di sana. Tugas pertamanya baru saja selesai lima menit lalu. Kini tempat itu sudah layak disebut sebagai kamar. Paling tidak, sampah-sampah menjijikkan sudah dilenyapkan, tumpukan pakaian kotor juga telah masuk ke mesin _laundry_ , dan mainan koleksi sang tuan muda tertata rapi di tempatnya.

Ia baru saja mendapat pesan singkat dari para bodyguard lain di kantor. Menanyakan penyiksaan macam apa yang telah dilakukan Donghae padanya. _Dia tidak memintaku memakan kimchi berisi obat cuci perut, menjadi seekor kuda, ataupun berenang di sungai beku, dia hanya melemparku ke dalam kamarnya yang lebih bau dari kompos berusia enam tahun_ , itulah yang dia tulis untuk menjawab mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Ia segea bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Lee Donghae muncul dengan wajah masam. Ia membawa beberapa kantong besar di kedua tangannya. Sang _brunette_ melepaskan sepatunya, melemparkan ke sembarang arah, kemudian mengobrak-abrik isi kantong tersebut sehingga tersebar di lantai.

" _Yak!_ Aku baru saja selesai merapikannya!" teriak Kyuhyun, sedikit demi sedikit belasan keping DVD berserak di bawah kakinya, "dan benda apa lagi ini?!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, _ahjussi_! Jika kamar ini berantakan kenapa tidak kau rapikan lagi?" sahut Donghae menyeringai.

"Aku tidak dibayar untuk membersihkan kamar baumu, dan hentikan memanggilku _ahjussi!"_

 _"La~La~La~La…"_

"Lee Donghae!"

Sang _brunette_ menulikan telinganya. Dengan santai ia mengeluarkan belanjaan yang semuanya adalah barang-barang mewah. Kyuhyun mendapati puluhan _gadget_ model terbaru, parfum-parfum dengan brand terkenal, dan berbagai macam jam tangan kini memenuhi lantai. Sembari bersiul, Donghae memilih apa yang disukainya, sementara benda yang tak diinginkan dilempar begitu saja. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang dengan geram.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai jerih payah orang lain ya?!" ia berteriak, dicengkeramnya pundak Donghae hingga sang tuan muda menjerit tertahan. "Berhenti membuat kamarmu sendiri menjadi berantakan! Dan apa kau membeli seluruh barang di department store lagi? Kenapa kau membuang uang hasil kerja keras ayahmu seperti ini?!"

" _Yak_!" Donghae menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya. "Jangan mencoba untuk memarahiku, kau _ahjussi_ tua! Aku bisa mengadukanmu ke pengadilan atas tindakan kekerasan!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil tua, hah? Dasar anak nakal!"

"Kau pasti tidak tahu, tapi uang adalah hal paling bodoh di dunia ini!"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan itu. Pandangannya lurus tertuju pada kedua tangan Donghae yang terkepal. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan tengah menggelegak dalam tubuh sang _brunette_.

"Aku ingin benda laknat bernama uang segera lenyap! Karena itu aku akan membeli semua yang kulihat, semua yang ada, hingga seluruh uang milik Ayahku tak bersisa!"

Napas Donghae terengah begitu ucapannya selesai. Wajah bingung sang bodyguard hanya membuatnya ingin tertawa. Namun niat itu terurung ketika tak sengaja ia mendapati sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna hitam tergeletak di antara tumpukan barang belanjaan. Donghae berlutut, meraih benda tersebut, dan memeluknya erat. Bunyi berdetik dari jarum jam di dalamnya membuat ia sedikit tenang.

"Kenapa kau membenci uang? Kau bilang uang bisa membeli segalanya?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah _client_ nya yang berubah sendu.

"Aku hanya mengulangi apa yang pernah dikatakan Ayahku," sahut Donghae sembari bangkit berdiri, menyimpan kotak berharganya di atas nakas. "Faktanya, aku sangat membenci uang. Seperti katamu, _ahjussi_ , uang tak mampu membeli semua hal di dunia ini. Salah satunya hati manusia." Ia mengerling Kyuhyun sekilas, sebelum berbalik menghadap lemarinya yang besar.

Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada Donghae. Namun satu katapun tak terlontar dari mulutnya ketika ia mendapati sang tuan muda kini tampak panik. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Donghae menguakkan pintu lemarinya, lantas tangannya bergerak cepat menyingkap semua kemeja yang tergantung, mengobrak-abrik tumpukan-tumpukan kaos dan baju hangatnya seperti orang gila. Kedua matanya menyiratkan ketakutan, seiring dengan jerit putus asa ketika apa yang dicarinya tak kunjung ditemukan.

"DIMANA NEMO KU, KAU _PABBO?!"_ Donghae berteriak sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Nemo?"

Donghae menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan sepasang tangannya yang kecil, memaksa sang bodyguard sedikit merunduk. "Nemo, boneka kainku! Dimana kau meletakkannya?! Dimana kau menyimpannya? Kenapa aku tak menemukan Nemo dan yang lain di sini?! J-jangan bilang kau–"

"Aku membuang mereka," Kyuhyun menyahut. Suaranya tersendat, seolah ia begitu kecewa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"K-kau membuang… Nemo…?"

"Dengar, dengarkan aku, tuan muda," Kyuhyun hendak melepaskan cengkeraman Donghae di kerahnya, namun cairan bening yang telah menggenangi kedua manik caramel itu membuatnya berhenti. Ia mendapati tubuh Donghae gemetar. "Aku… aku tidak tahu kau ingin menyimpan bonekamu. Kupikir mereka hanyalah benda yang sudah usang!"

"MEREKA TIDAK USANG! NEMO KU DAN BONEKA LAINNYA, M-MEREKA–" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dimana?! Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kau membuang mereka?!"

" _Yak_ , dengarkan aku dulu! Kepala pelayan Han membuangnya sekitar empat jam yang lalu, jika ingatanku benar, tukang sampah akan melewati daerah ini setiap empat jam sekali, dan itu berarti…" sang bodyguard tampak ragu menyelesaikan ucapannya, "itu berarti boneka-bonekamu telah diangkut ke pembuangan akhir!"

Kedua mata yang telah basah itu melotot horror. Donghae mengumpat kasar, sebelum kemudian ia meraih kembali sepatunya. Tanpa peduli ia memakainya secara terbalik, Donghae segera menghambur keluar dari kamar itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sempat hampir jatuh karena tersandung celah kecil antara pintu dan lantai, pemuda _brunette_ itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kyuhyun berteriak memanggilnya, namun karena merasa sudah tak didengar lagi, ia segera mengejar Donghae.

 **Brukk!**

"Aggh..!"

Kyuhyun mendapati sang kepala pelayan telah terduduk di lantai setelah menjadi korban penabrakannya, "A-astaga! Maafkan aku Sungmin _Hyung_! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun- _ah_?" Sungmin bertanya setelah Kyuhyun membantunya berdiri. "Aku melihat tuan muda berlari keluar. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Boneka itu… boneka kain usang yang kita kirim ke tempat sampah, ternyata tuan muda Donghae masih sangat menginginkannya."

" _M-mwo?!"_

…

Donghae tersandung untuk kesekian kali. Tali sepatu yang belum terikat dengan baik itu terus menyandung langkahnya. Deru napasnya sudah terdengar tersengal, keringat menghiasi wajahnya yang memerah. Otot kakinya terasa linu, campuran dari rasa lelah dan kedinginan karena terlalu lama menginjak hamparan es. Jangan lupakan salju yang masih mengguyur, menimpa langsung tubuhnya yang tak terbalut pakaian tebal, membuatnya menggigil. Namun sang _brunette_ tak bermaksud untuk berhenti.

Ia membelokkan langkahnya, memasuki sebuah area yang sepi dari rumah-rumah penduduk. Donghae mendesah kasar ketika dirinya sampai di depan sebuah lahan luas yang berisi tumpukan sampah siap daur ulang. Sebuah traktor raksasa tanpa pengemudi berdiri kokoh di salah satu sisi. Donghae mengusap peluh di dahinya, senyuman lega terukir di bibirnya yang membiru.

 _Tepat waktu_ , ia berpikir, _mereka belum menghancurkan sampahnya_.

Donghae bersiap untuk melompati pagar batu bata yang mengamankan tempat pembuangan akhir itu ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menariknya. Ia menjerit dan hampir saja menyikut seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya, namun tak lama sepasang lengan merengkuh bahunya, membuat ia berhenti bergerak.

"Itu tindakan berbahaya, pagar ini diberi kawat listrik untuk mencegah pencuri masuk!"

"Eh?" Donghae terkejut mendengar suara familiar itu. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya hanya untuk menemukan sesosok pemuda tinggi yang tengah menatapnya kesal. "C-cho Hyujun _ahjussi_?"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun!"

Donghae terpekik ketika merasakan dahinya disentil, "k-kau kenapa bisa berada di sini? Kau membawaku pulang pun aku tak akan mau! Aku akan menemukan Nemo dan bonekaku yang lainnya!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kyuhyun berpura-pura mendesah, "aku datang ke sini karena kupikir kau tak akan tahu caranya masuk ke dalam. Jika kau mengusirku, terpaksa aku tak memberitahumu pintu rahasia yang terbebas dari aliran kawat listrik."

"A-apa?" Donghae segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun sebelum bodyguard-nya berjalan menjauh, "kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku, kau _pabbo_! Ini salahmu juga sehingga Nemo bisa berada di tempat seperti ini!"

Sebuah _evil smirk_ terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. Ia lantas menggamit pergelangan tangan Donghae, membawanya mengitari rangkaian dinding pagar berkawat listrik yang mengurung area pembuangan sampah itu. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan teliti, sambil sesekali ia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Donghae mengeluh kedinginan.

Hingga kemudian, Kyuhyun mendapati dinding yang bukan terbuat dari batu bata, melainkan beberapa bilah papan kayu. Aliran kawat listrik tidak melewati bagian tersebut. Ia berjongkok, mengingat dinding yang berbeda itu terletak cukup rendah.

"Di sini," Kyuhyun menyeringai. Tangannya menelusuri permukaan papan, merasakan tonjolan besi mungil di keempat sisinya. "Ini hanya dipasang dengan baut. Aku akan melepaskannya, kau tunggulah sebentar!"

Donghae memperhatikan saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari balik saku jaketnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, heran apakah benda seperti itu bisa digunakan untuk membuka baut. Namun ketika Kyuhyun membuka bagian penutupnya, Donghae bisa melihat ujung besi yang meruncing namun tumpul di bawah, menyembul keluar. Itu bukan pena, melainkan sebuah obeng yang sengaja didesain seperti pena.

" _Daebak_ …" Donghae berbisik sembari memperhatikan Kyuhyun mengutak-atik papan kayu itu dengan terampil.

Tak lama, di depan mereka menganga sebuah lubang yang cukup besar. Kelihatannya para pekerja tempat pembuangan akhir menggunakan papan kayu itu untuk menutupi bagian dinding yang ambrol.

"Rusaknya masih baru. Mungkin pekerja di sini tergesa-gesa memperbaikinya, sehingga mereka terpaksa memasang baut dari luar dan tidak melilitnya dengan kawat listrik," Kyuhyun berucap, sebelum kemudian ia merangkak masuk. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Donghae terpekik ketika salju yang dingin menyentuh kulit tangannya saat ikut merangkak.

"Tapi bagaimana cara menemukannya?" tanya Donghae menatap gunungan sampah yang sangat tinggi dan berwarna putih karena tertutup salju.

"Kurasa itu sampah yang masih baru. Yang belum tertutup salju!" Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Donghae, membawanya untuk melihat tumpukan kantong plastik yang terlihat masih beberapa jam diletakkan di sana. "Ini belum membeku," ucapnya kemudian.

Donghae menatap dengan takjub saat Kyuhyun begitu cekatan membongkar setiap kantong. Membukanya, mengaduk-aduk isinya sejenak, kemudian mengikatnya kembali. Kenapa justru sang bodyguard yang begitu bersemangat mencari bonekanya? Donghae mematung memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius; kedua matanya menatap dengan tajam dan seksama, disertai kernyitan kecil di dahi, seolah ia adalah seorang pemburu harta karun yang tengah mencari uang emas.

" _Yak_ , kenapa kau hanya diam? Tanganku hampir beku!" seruan Kyuhyun menyadarkan Donghae. Ia tergagap sejenak, sebelum kemudian ikut mengaduk-aduk kantong sampah di depannya.

"Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan jalan masuk, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri," ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, "sekarang kau bilang begitu? Padahal kau sempat marah dan berteriak padaku."

"Aku hanya sedang panik, karena boneka-boneka itu… tidak boleh hilang," sahut Donghae yang hanya seperti gebuah gumaman.

"Kenapa? Mereka sudah sangat usang. Apa kau masih suka memainkannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Pemuda _brunette_ itu menggeleng kecil, "sebenarnya itu… hadiah dari _Eomma,_ " jawabnya sambil memasang sebuah senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun. Ia teringat dengan cerita yang pernah dituturkan oleh Sungmin. _Eomma_ yang dimaksud Donghae tentu saja Nyonya Lee. Wanita yang telah meninggal dalam kasus penembakan delapan belas tahun lalu.

"Kau tahu, _ahjussi_ , aku ini anak haram, aku terlahir dari hubungan gelap _Appa_ dengan wanita lain. Tapi _Eomma_ tetap menyayangiku tanpa membedakan diriku dengan Jongwoon _Hyung_. Setelah _Eomma_ meninggal, aku tak punya siapapun yang akan mendengarkan aku, menjagaku, menjadi tempatku bercerita. Karena itulah… terkadang aku bicara pada boneka-boneka yang pernah dibuatkan _Eomma_ untukku," tutur Donghae.

 _Karena itu, bonekanya menjadi sangat berharga_ , Kyuhyun berpikir, _hidupnya pasti sangat berat. Apakah dia merasa kesepian? Apakah tingkahnya selama ini hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang lain?_

"Ah!" Donghae terpekik. Ia menatap salah satu isi kantong dengan kedua mata yang berbinar, "aku menemukannya! Aku menemukan Nemo dan teman-temannya!"

Benar! Di dalam kantong besar tersebut terdapat puluhan boneka kain dengan berbagai ukuran. Donghae mengambil sebuah yang paling besar. Boneka dengan bentuk seekor ikan dengan warna orange. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar, memandang lucu ke arah seorang pria dewasa yang tertawa girang sambil memeluk bonekanya seakan itu adalah harta paling berharga.

"Jangan menertawakan aku!" Donghae memperingatkan ketika ia menatap Kyuhyun tengah berusaha untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Tingkahmu terlalu berharga untuk tidak ditertawakan, tuan muda!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sang bodyguard, " _yak!_ Berterima kasihlah karena aku menemukan Nemo-ku lagi! Jika tidak, aku sudah memecatmu sekarang, _ahjussi_ jelek!"

" _Arra, arra_ , sekarang ayo kita pulang! Di sini dingin sekali!"

"Kau bawakan boneka ini!" perintah Donghae sembari menyerahkan kantong plastik itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ugh… lain kali kau harus mencucinya! Jika seperti ini, semua orang juga akan salah mengiranya sebagai benda rongsokan," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, itu tidak boleh," Donghae menjawab sembari berjalan mendahului, "jika dicuci, akan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari boneka-boneka itu."

 _Sesuatu yang hilang_?

"Hei, apa maks–"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ia melihat Donghae tiba-tiba terduduk di tanah. Ia terkejut dan segera menghampirinya dengan cemas. Sang _brunette_ tampak mengernyit kesakitan sambil memegangi salah satu kakinya.

"Kenapa, tuan muda? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun tergesa.

"Ini… nyeri sekali…" ucap Donghae.

"Pasti kram karena kedinginan, selain itu kau memakai sepatumu juga terbalik!"

Kyuhyun segera membantu Donghae meluruskan kedua kakinya, kemudian melepas sepatunya perlahan. "Wah, benar. Lihatlah, kaki kananmu membiru, tuan muda," katanya, lantas mulai memijat telapak kaki Donghae dengan lembut, hingga ke jari-jarinya.

Donghae hanya terpaku melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia terlalu fokus pada wajah sang bodyguard, hingga tanpa sadar rasa nyeri yang semula begitu menyakitkan, mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sudah lebih baik?" suara Kyuhyun membuat ia terkejut.

"A-ah, _n-ne_. Tapi, ini sakit jika kupakai untuk berdiri…"

"Kalau begitu, naiklah ke punggungku!"

Kedua mata Donghae segera membulat. Kyuhyun sudah berjongkok di depannya, memperlihatkan punggung lebar yang terbalut jaket. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia mulai merasa ragu, "hei, aku ini berat. Apa kau yakin?"

" _Aish_ … kenapa banyak bicara, huh?" Kyuhyun memprotes karena berjongkok terlalu lama jugamembuat kakinya pegal. "Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kucarikan gerobak di tempat ini. Kau naik, lalu kudorong sampai ke rumah!"

" _Yak_! Itu sangat memalukan!" teriak Donghae. Karena takut ucapan Kyuhyun serius, ia memutuskan untuk mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang bodyguard. Dengan sekali hentakan kecil, ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah bersalju itu. Donghae berpegangan dengan erat, seolah khawatir Kyuhyun akan menjatuhkannya saat mereka sudah mulai berjalan.

 _Hangat_ , Donghae berpikir dan tanpa sadar menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun.

" _Mianhe_ ," Kyuhyun berucap lirih, membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, " _mianhe_ karena sudah membuang bonekamu."

"Ah, _gwaenchana_ ," jawab Donghae, "aku juga minta maaf karena telah berteriak padamu."

…

"Kyaa! Ini sakit sekali! Kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih pelan, huh?!"

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda…"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Ia tengah duduk di atas ranjang, kakinya yang sakit berselonjor di paha Sungmin. Sementara sang kepala pelayan memijatinya sembari mengoleskan krim pereda nyeri. Kyuhyun tengah bersandar pada dinding dan memutar matanya, bosan melihat kelakukan Donghae yang seperti anak kecil.

" _Yak_ , kepala pelayan Han. Aku bisa saja memecatmu hari ini!"

Sungmin seketika mengangkat kepalanya dengan terkejut, "e-eh? Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, tuan muda! Maaf karena saya telah membuang boneka-boneka Anda! T-tolong, berikan saya satu kali kesempatan lagi!"

"Kau sudah bersamaku selama hampir lima belas tahun, seharusnya kau tahu siapapun tidak boleh menyentuh boneka itu!" teriak Donghae.

"Maaf… saya benar-benar melupakannya, tuan muda. Maafkan saya…!" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Bonekamu sudah ketemu, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan orang lain!" Kyuhyun menimpali, yang hanya membuat Donghae mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah melupakan aku, kepala pelayan Han! Kau sama saja seperti Jongwoon _Hyung_!"

Sungmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk semakin dalam, " _cheosonghamnida_. Saya akan bekerja lebih baik, tuan muda. Tolong jangan pecat saya, karena jika saya tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi, _Appa–"_

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari tempat ini, karena jika kau masih di sini, aku benar-benar akan memecatmu!" potong Donghae tanpa melepaskan wajah masamnya.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat, tuan muda."

Sungmin melangkah dengan hati-hati, tak ingin menginjak barang belanjaan tuan mudanya yang masih berserakan di lantai. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia sempat memberikan senyuman kecil ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sungmin menggumamkan kata ' _gwaenchana_ ', sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari kamar sang tuan muda.

"Apa barusan itu kau membelanya?" tanya Donghae setelah memastikan langkah Sungmin sudah tidak terdengar lagi di koridor.

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

" _Aissh_ … aku tidak suka jika kau membela kepala pelayan Han, _ahjussi pabbo_!" teriak Donghae sembari menyambitkan sebuah bantal ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkap benda empuk itu dengan cekatan, "dasar manja."

…

Han Sungmin memasuki kamar pribadinya yang gelap gulita. Ia tak memiliki niatan untuk menyalakan lampu, meskipun steker hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari lemari pakaian di hadapannya. Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di kaca rias, wajahnya terlihat marah, sorot matanya lebih tajam, tanpa ada sedikitpun senyum manis yang biasa ia sunggingkan.

"Apakah hari ini pekerjaanmu kurang mengenakkan?"

Sang kepala pelayan menatap sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya melalui cermin. Ia menyeringai tipis, "aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang kau minta," ia berucap lantas merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku jasnya, "mencuri boneka yang terdapat sidik jarimu saat kau membunuh nyonya Lee delapan belas tahun yang lalu."

Sungmin menjatuhkan sebuah boneka kain lusuh berbentuk anak ayam. Sosok yang ada di belakangnya terkekeh, lantas memungut benda tersebut dari lantai. "Pekerjaan yang bagus. Tak salah aku menjadikamu sebagai anak buahku, Han Sungmin."

"Aku tidak bekerja dengan gratis," kali ini Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Kau akan menepati janjimu, kan? Membawa ayahku untuk menjalani pengobatan di London."

"Tentu saja, jangan khawatirkan itu. Sebaliknya kau juga harus bekerja dengan baik. Hingga tiba saatnya nanti aku melenyapkan mereka semua dan Lee corporation menjadi milikku."

Suara itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Sungmin mengangkat dagunya tinggi, memandang sosok yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya itu tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa takut. Di tengah kegelapan, ia bisa melihat sebuah tangan dengan jari-jari panjang mengulurkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang memiliki moncong dan picu.

"Kau ingin aku membunuh juga?" tanyanya sembari meraih pistol yang disodorkan.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Jika bodyguard itu mulai mengganggu rencana kita,"

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Kau harus berhati-hati pada Cho Kyuhyun,"

Dalam kegelapan Sungmin bisa memastikan sosok itu tengah menyeringai, "aku sangat mengerti. Besok kudengar satu lagi tuan muda akan pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Lee Jongwoon, dia sejak awal sudah curiga kematian Ibunya disebabkan oleh orang dekat. Mungkin pria itu yang harus kusingkirkan terlebih dahulu."

"Yang membuatku heran, kenapa sidik jarimu bisa terdapat di dalam boneka itu? Apakah saat kau membunuh, Nyonya tengah memegangnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi anak itu yang menjatuhkannya dan tak sengaja kupegang. Seorang anak yang sebenarnya melihat pembunuhan yang telah kulakukan."

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, "oh, pantas saja sejak awal kau berniat begitu keras untuk membunuh tuan muda Lee Donghae."

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hayolooh, Min oppa diem-diem kamu…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, readerdeul. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 2016! Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang berkah untuk kita semua. Senatiasa diberikan kesehatan dan pertolongan oleh Allah SWT. Terima kasih yang banyak, banyak, banget (author alay) saya ucapkan kepada reader sekalian yang ternyata menyukai FF ini. Review kalian membuat saya semangat untuk terus menulisnya.**

 **Nih dia chingu-chingu keren yang udah mereview FF saya**

 **Hae Fishy ^ elfish ^ Fishy Lover ^ widiantini9 ^ HilmaExotics ^ ElizElfishy ^ Wonhaesung Love ^ kyuhae ^ gnagyu ^ guest ^ jihyunelf ^ Haebaragi86 ^ avhin7vkook ^ YJSexolf ^ readlight ^ Syuku ^ angel sparkyu ^ Awaelfkyu ^ dll yang belum kesebut, termasuk para silent reader kalo ada xD**

 **.**

 **Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di chap depan. (^_^)/ bai bai**


End file.
